


[Podfic] Regrets

by dragongirlG



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: The Asset blames himself for Renata's death.A podfic of Cephalopodsalad17's storyRegrets, with music bookends performed by dragongirlG.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cephalopodsalad17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephalopodsalad17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172809) by [Cephalopodsalad17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephalopodsalad17/pseuds/Cephalopodsalad17). 

> The music bookends are adaptations of the piece "End of the Line" from the _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ score, performed on piano by dragongirlG.

Soundcloud:

Archive.org:

Also available on Google Drive: [Click here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FWi9dyCS6vNkJugh1cWm9ClOxKVgaPok)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Please let me know what you think; I would love to hear from you.
> 
> Come say hello: [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
